The Engagement
by Bleach Fox
Summary: *Disclaimer* I do not own the Storm Hawks, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Aerrow & Piper have been dating for 6 months and in a few days is Piper's birthday, so Aerrow has something special planned in store…. AxP 1st FF!
1. The Truth

The Engagement:

*Disclaimer* I do not own the Storm Hawks or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Aerrow & Piper have been dating for 6 months and in a few days is Piper's birthday, so Aerrow has something special planned in store…. AxP

My first FanFic please be nice.

Chapter 1: The Truth

*Aerrow's POV*

_Piper's birthday is a week away…. and I have nothing to give to her, what should I do? I need to talk to someone. _Aerrow continued to worry over his dilemma as he walked down the hallway to the deck of the _Condor_. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realise someone was walking towards him until they bumped into each other.

"FINN…!" Piper shouted as she got up and turned towards Aerrow "… what have I TOLD you…! Oh um… hey Aerrow." She laughed nervously.

"Hey Piper." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "sorry about that, I was thinking"

"About what?"

_Uh Oh! I can't tell her, she won't forgive me. I have to think of something quick! _Oh, I was thinking about how umm… Finn is!"

"Umm… ok?"

"Well, you know how he is, there hasn't been any trouble on the ship in days soo… he's probably planning something big and I was thinking about what it is." _Hopefully she'll believe me. _

"You're right, it has been quite recently…" she said thoughtfully "… I should go check on him, to make sure he isn't."

"Yea, ok I'll be on the bridge when you're done ok?"

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." Piper began to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her hand to make her turn around. _I should tell her, she would understand._

"Piper… I…"

"Yea?" _I can't tell her she'll leave me and I'll die without her, _he thought desperately as he looked into her bright orange eyes earnestly.

"I… I… I love you" he said meaningfully.

Piper blushed a deep red making Aerrow feel warm inside, "I love you too Aerrow." She smiled up at him, he couldn't help himself. He leant down and closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. A sigh escaped her lips making him kiss her more passionately.

"Ahhhh! The ship's invested with love germs! Quick everyone run!" a green blur streaked past onto the deck.

"STORK!" he shouted as Piper laughed, then sighed.

"I should go and see Finn now," she sighed

"Ok I'll see you in 10 minutes" he kissed her once more before reluctantly watching her walk away down the corridor, before turning and going outside onto the bridge himself.

*Piper's POV*

She knocked on Finn's door hoping she would hear him, considering he was playing his rock music at full blast AGAIN! Much to everyone's annoyance. "FINN!" she shouted as loud as she could and the music quietened enough that Piper could heard inside.

"Piper go away!"

"Finn, c'mon please,"

"NO!"

"What's wrong Finn?" she asked pleadingly. _Finn was never this moody, _she thought, _although he had been acting weird lately, about the past 6 months. Usually he's fairly good to me though, but then he always seems in a fouler mood when me and Aerrow are together._

"…..Ok, fine"

The door slid open and Piper stepped in, Finn was sprawled across his bed looking at the ceiling and listening to his music. She walked over to the stereo and turned the music off.

"Hey! C'mon I was listening to that!" he got up and walked over to Piper so there was only a couple of centimetres between them, making Piper fell extremely uncomfortable.

"Finn listen, I'm worried about you, Aerrow's -"

"It's always about Aerrow isn't it Piper, huh? ALWAYS!" Finn grabbed her arm and shook her slightly.

"Finn, what are you on about? Get off, you're hurting me!"

He didn't seem to hear her, the words kept flowing out, like he couldn't stand to keep silent anymore about something. "I mean, you know, Aerrow is always with you, you always talk about him, always! When's the last time we hung out, just you and me Piper? With no Aerrow."

"FINN! GET OFF-" she shouted, but her words were cut off by Finn pulling her mouth up to his. She finally managed to wrench her arm free of his grasp, stepped back and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL FINN!"

"Piper please-"

She lowered her voice so the whole ship didn't hear. The last thing she needed was for Aerrow or the others to walk in. _Aerrow… what am I going to tell him! If I tell him he'll kick Finn's ass and dump me! I can't live without him, I just can't._ "You can't just do that! You don't get to do that after what happened between us!"

"I'm sor-"

"No! You're not, you weren't when you left me for that blonde, and you're not now. You just want to have anyone and everything, but you can't have me, I'm with Aerrow now."

"The light in Finn's eyes faded. "I loved you."

"NO! You didn't, you loved yourself, and I'm sorry but I love Aerrow not you. You've got to move on and not just for yourself but for the team. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I can't stop thinking about you, how it was… How it could be again…"

"It could never be the way it was, you hurt me too much, Aerrow treats me right, not like I'm _his_ but as his equal." She looked down at her watched and gasped. "I have to go and meet Aerrow I was supposes to be there 15 minutes ago."

"Yea, sure… go meet your boyfriend, forget about me!" his door slammed shut in Piper's face.

_Damn! I'll have to talk to him, and Aerrow. Aerrow… _Biting her lip worriedly she walked out on the bridge and slid her arms around Aerrow's waist, resting her head on the back of his shoulders, and sighed deeply.


	2. What Have I Done?

Chapter 2: What Have I Done?

*Finn's POV*

_What have I done? Piper's real mad with me now there's no chance we can even be friends. Great. _Finn walked onto the deck to find Junko. "Oh, hey Stork, you know where Junko is?"

After jumping a mile into the air he turned to glare at Finn, eye twitching "How should I know, probably been abducted by cyclonians or sky sharks or…"

At this point Finn had left the deck and was walking down the corridor.

"Hmphh, how rude!"

_Ok then, that was fun, Junko's probably pigging out in the kitchen._

Finn walks into the kitchen and just as he predicted, Junko was raiding the fridge. "Hey Junko?"

After whacking his head in the fridge he turned around rubbing the growing lump on his head. "Mmm… yea?"

"What do you do when you've messed up big time and need to… you know…"

"….redeem yourself?"

"Yea! That."

"Let me guess, you messed up with Piper didn't you?"

"Dude! Keep it down will ya?"

"Sorry, but what you do?"

"Well I umm… kinda got mad at her and umm… kissed her."

"Finn!"

"What!"

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem!" Junko turned around and began raiding again.

"JUNKO!"

"What! I thought I made you feel better"

"I was being SARCASTIC!"

"Oh…."

"Anyway…. What should I do?"

"It's Piper, there isn't anything you can do but wait."

"Great. Thanks Junko."

"Are you being sarcastic again?"

"No,"

"How about we persuade everyone to go to Tropica for the day?"

"Yea! Sounds fun!"

*Alarm starts ringing*

"Umm… I don't know about anyone else but…. CYCLONIANS! Come on come on don't stand around. Quick before we're all doomed!"

*sigh* "I guess Tropica will have to wait Junko."

*Both run to the hangar*

*Aerrow's POV* - 30 mins before

Piper's arms slid around his waist creating a warm tingle slowly spreading through his body.

He turned around to face her smirking, "Hey there."

"Hey,"

"How was your talk with Finn?"

"It was… umm…. revealing I suppose."

"OK?"

"Don't worry about it Aerrow we've sorted everything out."

"Like what? I thought you went to see if he was planning any jokes?"

"Yea, well I got more than I bargained for then."

"Piper?" he looked at her worried, _she's upset over something big. _"Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Ok. But promise you won't get mad."

His arms tightened convulsively around her slightly. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just promise ok?" she stepped out of his arms and lent aginst the railing. Aerrow lent beside her.

"I promise."

*Sigh* "Ok, well, Finn's says he still loves me."

"WHAT?"

"Aerrow, stop, that's not it,"

"There's more?"

"Yea, he kinda umm… he…."

"Piper? Did he hurt you?" He felt worried, really worried.

"NO! not really, he umm… kissed me."

"Oh good, wait WHAT?" he whirled around and was about to go find Finn.

"AERROW!" he slowly turned around. "You Promised!"

"Yea, I did..." seeing Piper's worried look he calmed down, walked back over to her and put an arm around her. "It's ok Piper I won't hurt him, but I'm gunna have to talk to him."

"Ok. I can live with that." Aerrow smiled at her, which was returned warmly. He pulled her into a hug and they stood like this for ten minutes until he felt wetness on his shoulder.

"Piper? Are you ok?"

*Sniffles* "Yea, it's just, Finn left me for someone else, but he claims he always loved me. But you know what I think."

"What?"

"He only wants me now because he can't have me."

"Maybe that's true, maybe not. Maybe he didn't realise what he had until she was with someone else and he saw how happy they are together."

She laughed into his shoulder, "yea, maybe. Aerrow, I love you and only you."

"I know Piper. I love you too, there will never be anyone else." He bent down to kiss her.

*Alarm starts ringing*

"Umm… I don't know about anyone else but…. CYCLONIANS! Come on come on don't stand around. Quick before we're all doomed!"

He chuckled, "I guess we'll have to finish this conversation later then."

Laughing, "Yea I guess so."

*Both run to the hangar*


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

*Piper's POV*

Everyone arrived at the hanger (except Stork who was driving the _Condor_) as they boarded their skimmers she looked at Aerrow who gave her a confident, warming smile, which she returned, then glanced at Finn who was looking at her. As he noticed her looking he gave her a nervous smile, she turned back to her skimmer without returning the smile.

"Everyone ready?" Aerrow called out. As everyone replied the hangar doors opened and they flew out to meet the oncoming enemy.

The battle - if you could call it that - was over in a few minutes, there was only a few cyclonians which Aerrow took out with a sweep of his blades, sending a wave of crystallised power over them, knocking them off their skimmers.

Aerrow and Piper stayed out a few minutes after the others to scout the area for more cyclonians, which there were none of. As they landed there wasn't anyone else in the hangar bay suggesting that they were on the deck celebrating.

She jumped of her skimmer and run over to Aerrow and jumped on him, making them both crash to the floor laughing.

"You ok Piper?" he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear where it had fallen out of her band.

"Yea, perfect." Sighing with contempt and rested her head on Aerrow's shoulder. _Everything at the moment is just… perfect. _"C'mon, let's go join the celebrations." She said as she got up and headed for the door.

Aerrow got up, brushed off the dirt (considering he was the one who landed on the floor) and joined Piper at the door. Grabbing her hand, sending warmth through both their bodies, they both headed for the deck when Piper had a sudden thought. _Finn! We can't walk in like this. I don't want to hurt him more than he already is. _

She stopped and pulled Aerrow to a stop as well. "Aerrow what about Finn?"

"What are you-" he looked down at their entwining hands "oh,"

"I'm sorry Aerrow but, we don't want to upset him more, it could interfere with the group."

"Your right," *Sigh* He let go of her hand and smiled at her. Maybe later we could make up for it.

"Sounds fun." Before going through the door into the deck she turned and gave Aerrow a cheeky wink and went in to join the party.

*Aerrow's POV*

He entered the deck and looked around. Finn was doing his 'awesome' guitar moves under the lights, and at the sides Junko and Radarr where laughing at him. Stork was standing in the corner muttering about doom as per usual making it sociably uncomfortable to go stand with him.

He saw Piper at the table drawing maps and resisted the urge to go over to her. _Great, I can't go over to Piper, I suppose I could try and talk to Stork… no, I'm not particularly in the mood for a lesson in doom and destruction. *Sigh* _He walked over to the guys and joined in mocking Finn for the next half hour.

After a while he sat on the sofas and just enjoyed the sounds of his teammates enjoying themselves. Piper came and sat next to him after a while and rested her head on his shoulder. Smiling he looked down at her, "Tired?"

"Yeah, dancing with the others takes it out of you." She laughed.

Laughing he pulled her into a hug, where they both collapsed in a fit of giggles. "LOVE BUGSSSSS!"

"STORK!" They both shouted. Junko and Radarr were rolling on the floor laughing, whilst Finn just smiled to himself, although the smile was slightly forced. Noticing this Aerrow pulled both him and Piper up and he walked out of the deck into the corridor. Not looking behind him at the hurt look he knew was on Piper's face. _I'm gunna have to make it up to her somehow._

Pushing his hair of his face sighing heavily, he leaned against the wall. _I can't do this, I know Finn still likes her but…_ sliding down onto the floor he continued his line of thought. _…I have to talk to him, soon. _

At that moment Finn walked out into the corridor laughing about something. He didn't notice Aerrow sitting on the floor so he tripped on his legs and went flying across the room sprawled on the floor. He laughed to himself and got up to help Finn, as he reached out a hand to Finn, he gave Aerrow a look suggesting he doesn't want his help. But the look was gone in an instant and it was hard for Aerrow to know Finn would look at him like that.

"Thanks mate," Finn reached out and pulled himself up by Aerrow's hand.

_Well, it's now or never Aerrow, just get it over with._

"Umm… Aerrow?"

"Uh? Oh sorry Finn. No probs."

"Cool, well I'm just gunna go to my room to get something." Aerrow noticed Finn was slowly backing away from him.

"Finn… listen, we need to talk-"

"About what?" Finn's tone was harsh and it surprised Aerrow, seeing the look on Aerrow's face Finn lowered his voice. "Sorry mate, I'm just tired that's all."

"Are you sure that's it Finn, I mean I've noticed the looks and the behaviour changes in you when me and Piper are together."

"I don't know what you-"

"FINN!"

"OK OK! Fine, you want the truth?"

"Yes." The bluntness of Aerrow was swaying Finn, so he looked around to see if anyone was there and pulled Aerrow into his room.

"Look Aerrow, I'm sorry but…"

"You're still in love with Piper aren't you?"

*Sigh* "Yea," he looked sheepishly at Aerrow as if he were going to strike him. Anger flared through Aerrow, which he quickly squashed. _Now is not the time for that._

"Aerrow…"

"Sorry Finn, I was just thinking."

"Look I understand if you're mad-"

"I'm not, well not much anyway; I just want us to talk through it so we can move on and continue with our lives without this… bad feeling between us."

"Aerrow, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know you can't control it. I mean if you could you would I mean, you wouldn't intentionally risk everything over this would you?"

"No! of course not, I wish I didn't but… I can't help it. Every time I look at her I feel…"

"Don't go into that, please Finn."

"Oh, right yeah, but when I see you with Piper I just feel so much anger and pain."

"Finn…"

"No wait, I need to say this. I know I have no right to feel like this, I mean, I broke her heart for something meaningless. And I know you fixed her, and I'm glad you've found each other. Really. But…"

"FINN! I understand, I mean when you were with Piper, I felt the exact same way when you two were together."

"You did?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Oh, ok?"

"Look Finn, I know what it feels like and I know the pain don't ease but, you've got to contain it or get it out of your system somehow. Train, meditate, something. That's what I did."

"Ok I'll try."

"Great, I'm glad we talked Finn."

"Yeah sure." Aerrow turned and walked towards the door. "Hey, Aerrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Finn, and me and Piper will keep it to a minimum Ok?"

"Thanks."

Aerrow walked away to find Piper and apologise for how he behaved earlier. _Hopefully she'll forgive me and I can make it up to her. _Suddenly, something hit him. _Finally! I've thought of the perfect gift! Now I have to prepare. Great. Piper's birthday is 5 days away._


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

*Radarr's POV*

He walked down the corridor wondering what happened to Aerrow and why he made Piper cry. _Aerrow never makes Piper cry. Something must be wrong. I have to find out. SNEAK MODE!_

Silently he crept into the vents and made his way through them so he was eventually perched over his and Aerrow's room. From what he could see of his limited view through the grates, Aerrow was bent over his desk hastily writing something down. _Hmmm? What is he doing?_ What Radarr didn't notice was that when he pondered he purred slightly, just loud enough for Aerrow to hear.

His back stiffened and he looked around the room trying to find the mysterious noise that was Radarr pondering. "Hello?" he called out cautiously, and then more boldly, "whoever's there I'm going to kick you up the butt if you don't leave NOW!"

_Strange, Aerrow's never this angry at someone snooping, I mean everyone does it *_chuckles* _something must be up._

Hearing the chuckle and pinpointing the source of the sound Aerrow smiled and kicked the grate open, causing Radarr to squawk in confusion before falling with a loud *thump* on the floor.

"Radarr?"

He gave an indignant chirp. _Yup that's me._

"What ARE you doing up there?"

_Uh oh, here comes another lecture on 'how not to creep around and scare everyone' - especially Stork (we don't want a repeat of THAT!_

"- I mean you could've knocked at the door or give some kind of warning."

_Yea… sure, although this is also MY room you know, but whatever, please continue like it's just yours._

"Are you even listening?"

"Chirp" _Yes!... no not really._

"Good. Now can you please leave?"

_Yea sure… wait what! This is my room to ya know._

Seeing the look on Radarr's face, "please buddy, it's really important that I get this ready for Piper's birthday ok?"

_Well… ok if it means she won't cry anymore._

"Thanks buddy." Aerrow pushed him out of the room and locked the door behind him.

_Well…. HOW RUDE!_

*Aerrow's POV*

_Finally, Radarr's gone, now I can continue planning THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! … I just hope I can get Piper to forgive me for how I behaved yesterday at the party._

Chewing his lip, he leant back over the table which had magazines and all sorts of information on Piper, along with crumpled notes from Aerrow, strewn across it.

"Grr… I have no idea how I'm going to get any of this done but I guess I should start by heading for Terra Xoam for that rare crystal." *Sigh* "its gunna be a long day, but worth it for Piper."

He wrote a note explaining he'd gone on a short trip to Terra Atmosia for fuel and ran out of his room - almost knocking Radarr over in the process who'd been listening at the door - and to the hangar bay, where he promptly got on his skimmer and drove of to Terra Xoam.

*Stork's POV*

"Ship docked and safely secured… check." He walked on into the corridor, "Clean environment with no visible mind worms… check." Into the kitchen, "Kitchen meets sanitary requirements… che- WAIT! WHAT! " he ran to the deck of the _Condor _"WHO HAS BEEN IN THE KITCHEN AND NOT CLEANED UP!"

"Umm, sorry Stork, that would be me" *Gulp* Junko walked onto the deck. He spun around a walked over to Junko eye twitching,

"NEED I REMIND YOU OF ALL THE DEADLY GERMS AND MIND WORMS THAT ARE IN THAT… BREEDING GROUND WAITING TO ATTACK THE NEXT PERSON IN THERE!"

"Uhhh… I'll just go…. clean up." And with that he promptly ran out of the room.

_Great. We're doomed to the deepest pits of the Back Gorge *_Shudder* _I have to tell Aerrow and make him aware of this! If he gets infected with mind worms…. Well I don't need to go over the specifics (which I so enjoy doing), but lets just say we wont be around much longer._

He ran to Aerrow door and flung himself in the room, "AERROW! We have a serious case of contamination-" he stopped midsentence and looked around the room. _Strange, I'm sure he came in here. _*gulp* _what if he's been infected, and cyclonians or sky sharks, or merk raiders or, or… something else equally as terrifying comes along! _

"WE ARE SOOO DOOOOOOOOMED!"

Piper came running in to see what Stork was screaming like a girl for, "WHAT's wrong Stork?"

"It's Aerrow he's missing, probably been abducted by some foul creature-"

"No Stork, he's gone to Terra Atmosia to get fuel."

"And you know this because…"

"I'm psychic."

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well…"

"I'm not THAT stupid, Finn might be but…"

"ANYWAY. He left a note, but you were too busy freaking out to notice."

"Right… well… I'm just going to continue my list then."

"Ok bye Stork."

"Oh by the way, don't go in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Nasty case of disease outbreak be lucky we're still alive."

"Okay…"

"Well, see you, this list won't complete itself." He walked back down to the deck and picked up his list.

"Restock fuel…. Check."

*Aerrow's POV*

His landing didn't go quite as smoothly as he planned.

*CRASH!*

"Cyclonians!"

"Stork, it's ok it's just me, Aerrow,"

"Hmphh, fine."

Grinning to himself he began absently minded picking up the fuel crystals which had spread across the floor, unaware that someone was watching. His back stiffened as he picked up the last crystal… someone was here. Slowly he put down the box of crystals and quick as a snake he pulled his twin blades out and knocked the observer onto the floor and held the blades at their throat.

"Alright! Who are you and what do-"

"Dude! Seriously chill! I'm not going to attack you!"

"Heh, sorry Finn." He pulled the blonde up by his hand.

"Well no lasting harm done anyway." Brushing the dirt of himself, he looked at Aerrow expectantly.

"Is there something you want Finn?"

He jabbed a finger at Aerrow's chest, "Yeah, Piper."

"What's wrong with her?"

"You."

"Me! What have I done?" incredulously Aerrow looked at Finn to see if this was some kind of joke, due to the look on his face, it obviously wasn't.

"You hurt her!"

"No I didn't! I would never lay a finger on her! I would rather die!"

"I don't mean physically you idiot! I mean emotionally!"

"Oh."

Finn slapped himself on the forehead. "Yeah, oh. You snubbed her in front of us all at the party and now you keep avoiding her!"

"I'm not meaning to… it's just… I've been busy-"

"Doing what?"

"Umm… well… you know…" he rubbed the back of his neck feeling extremely uncomfortable. _I can't tell Finn where I was, it would ruin everything, and probably our friendship._

"Yea exactly." Finn stalked out of the hangar bay and down the corridor.

"FINN!" _Perfect, now I've pissed him off and hurt Piper. I really need to talk to her. Now!_

He ran down the corridor and banged on Piper's door. "Piper I need to talk with you-"

The door slide open and Aerrow toppled in. he jumped up and look at Piper. "Oh, God Piper." It looked like she hadn't left her room in ages - which she probably hadn't - her hair needed brushing, her clothes changing and a good wash. But the worst of it was the look of hatred she was giving him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To talk."

"Hah! About what? How you've been avoiding me since the party?"

"Yeah. Look the thing is-"

"Right, yeah, I get it. You've had enough haven't you? You want someone new, someone fresher!"

"NO! Of course not! I love you Piper. There's no-one else and there never will be."

Her expression softened. "You mean that?"

"Yes, in fact I promise."

She smiled up at him, suddenly she didn't look too terrible, but beautiful. _God what did I ever do to deserve her? _"Good." She sighed and practically ran into his arms making him lose his balance and send them both toppling to the floor.

He looked into her bright orange eyes. "We seem to do this a lot don't we."

"Yeah."

"Piper look I'm sorr-"

"Don't be, please I understand about the party, I saw Finn's face."

"It's not just that me and Finn talked and I promised me and you would be a little more… discrete from now on."

"Ok, I can live with that."

"Great." Suddenly he picked her up and laid her down on the bed so he was on top of her, making her blush like mad. "I love you Piper."

"I love you too Aerrow," and with that she pulled him down for a passionate kiss that ended with both of them breathing heavily. He looked out the window,

"It's dark, I should go."

"No."

"Piper?"

"Stay the night, please?"

"Ok." He lay beside her with his arms wrapped around her and hers around his, and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. The Retrieval

Chapter 5: The Retrieval

*Piper's POV*

Waking up the next morning she found Aerrow had already left. Getting up and grabbing her uniform she noticed there was a note on the desk with familiar handwriting.

'_Piper, sorry about leaving early but I had to leave early for a small recon near Terra Atmosia. We don't want anything happening to the crystal shards. Anyway me and Junko will be back soon ok._

_Love Aerrow x'_

Smiling to herself she walked down the corridor to the kitchen for breakfast. As she walked in Finn was also there, pigging out whilst Junko was away. "Morning Finn."

"Hey Piper."

"You ok?"

"Yeah sure, you?"

*smiles* "Yeah."

"Um… good." Finn frowned slightly as he thought about why Piper would be so happy this early in the morning. She opened the fridge to get milk and Finn passed her the cereal.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They ate in silence for a while each consumed in their own thoughts. Piper was thinking about Aerrow, as per usual. Whilst Finn was thinking about Tropica and how to improve his guitar moves.

"Finn?"

"Hmm, yeah Piper?"

"What kind of recon mission have Aerow and Junko gone on?"

"Umm… I dunno really. I think they're scouting the area for cyclonians why?"

"It's just, do you think… Aerrow's been acting strangely recently?"

Finn stopped munching and thought for a few moments, "Yeah, I suppose he has. I mean he's been sneaking round lately and been on his own a lot."

"I know."

He noticed the look on her face, "I'm sure it's nothing Piper."

"Yea, your right. Aerrow wouldn't keep something important from us."

"Or you."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Look, Piper I'm sure it's nothing ok? Whatever he's doing, he'll tell us in his own time."

"I know, it's just, Aerrow isn't usually this secretive."

"Piper…" He saw how worried she looked and pulled her into a hug, and they stood like this for a few minutes until she pulled back.

"Thanks Finn." Standing this close to him, their faces almost touching, she felt a little breathless. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this way anymore, not about Finn._ Finn started leaning in when Piper finally got some sense into her head. _Aerrow… _Pulling her head back sharply and stepped out of her arms.

"Finn…"

Before he could answer there was a loud *bang* sound from the hangar, making them both momentarily forget their troubles and run towards the sound.

"JUNKO!"

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that Aerrow."

*Aerrow's POV* - 3 hours before

He woke up and looked down at Piper's sleeping form in his arms smiling. _She looks so beautiful. _*Sigh* _I really don't want to go, but I should if I want to get it ready for Piper's birthday. _Slowly, as not to wake Piper he slid his arms from around her and crept over to her desk to write the note.

'_Piper, sorry about leaving early but I had to leave early for a small recon near Terra Atmosia. We don't want anything happening to the crystal shards. Anyway me and Junko will be back soon ok._

_Love Aerrow x'_

Slowly he crept from the room and went into his to change into his uniform for the day. As he left and walked past everyone's rooms, one of the doors opened and Junko walked full force into him sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

"Oh! Sorry Aerrow!" he pulled Aerrow up on his feet.

"It's ok Junko, no harm done." He went to walk off down the corridor again.

"Wait Aerrow, where are you going?"

_Crap! _"Oh, um… I'm… going… on recon."

"Oh, ok. I'll come with you."

"No it's ok Junko I'm fine going alone."

"Aerrow! You know the rules. No-one does recon alone."

"Fine. C'mon before everyone else wakes up." They both walked to the hangar and rode off round the terra for cyclonians Aerrow knew weren't around.

*2 hours later*

"Hey, Junko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going down onto Atmosia to ask if anyone's seen anything."

"Ok. I'll be waiting up here somewhere."

"Sure, I'll see you later." He flew down to the terra to get what he came for. As he entered the shop he called out, "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Aerrow. Are you here to collect the parcel?"

"Yeah."

The shopkeeper gave him a small square package, "there you go young man, I hope this serves you well."

"Thanks a lot." He grinned at the shopkeeper before leaving and heading back to Junko.

"Hey Junko."

"Hey, Aerrow, did they see anything?"

"What?"

"Did anyone see any cyclonians?"

"Oh, no no. There wasn't anything suspicious either."

"Great so we can head back and eat?"

*Laughs* "Yeah, sure." They flew back to the _Condor_ and Aerrow landed first and Junko just behind him. Although Junko didn't pull his breaks hard enough and ended up crashing into Aerrow.

"JUNKO!"

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that Aerrow."

"What is going on?" Piper and Finn had come running at the sound of Junko crashing and were now both stood in the doorway.


	6. What's Wrong?

Chapter 6: What's Wrong?

*Aerrow's POV*

"Well?" Piper stood waiting with her hands on her hips trying real hard no to smile at them both on the floor. Whilst Finn was staring at them sniggering. "Is someone going to answer?"

"Hey Piper, Finn. Nothing's going on JUNKO decided not to break." He glared at Junko slightly with a smile tugging at his lips.

"What? I thought I pulled them." He shrugged and pulled Aerrow up. "Anyways, I'm off, the fridge is calling." He walked past Piper and Finn and off to the kitchen. Aerrow walked over to Piper and gave her a hug, not wanting to rub it in Finns face, he made it quick.

"How are you?" He mumbled softly to her.

*Blushing*" Fine thanks."

*Cough Cough* Finn eyed them suspiciously and Piper quickly stepped out of Aerrow's arms. "Soo… anyway I'm just going to go…" he flayed his hand around trying to come up with an excuse. "… find… Junko and make sure he's not… eating everything." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

"What was that about?" Aerrow had a feeling something was off, and when Piper didn't answer he looked down at her to see that she was watching Finn. _Something is definitely up with Piper and Finn, she doesn't usually act like this, and the look on her face is that…. Sadness and pity? _Shaking his head he tried again, "Piper?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmm… yeah?" she looked up at him - considering Aerrow's a foot taller than her - and looked slightly guilty.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Piper?" Aerrow looked down at her, trying not to show the hurt in his face that she wouldn't confine in him, but failed.

*Sigh* "Aerrow it's nothing ok." Looking at his face she could see he wasn't convinced. "You don't believe me?"

"No! I mean, of course I do!" he was getting flustered now.

"Look, Aerrow I really don't care right now. Ok? I'm not in the mood, I just want to sit down now. See ya around." And with that she left Aerrow standing there open-mouthed watching her go. _Piper's never talked to me like that before, something's definitely wrong. And now she's mad at me. Perfect. _Scowling to himself, he made his way over to his room to store the package with the crystal. He pulled up a piece of the floor and put the box in before closing it again. This storage space was where Aerrow kept all of his most meaningful belongings, and only he knew about it - not even Radarr knew and they shared a room!

*Sigh* _I should find Piper, but she will want to cool off before we talk, knowing Piper. If I find her now things will only get worse. I hope this blows off in time for her birthday, otherwise everything I've done to prepare for it will have been for nothing. Whilst I wait I'm going to get food before Junko eats everything, considering I haven't eaten yet._

He got up off the floor and went over to the kitchen.

*Junko's POV*

Junko was stuffing his face with food, as per usual, Wallops usually eat loads to keep up their strength. Then Aerrow walked in looking kinds miserable, "Hey Junko, leave some for me."

"Hey Aerrow," he gulped down his mouthful of food so he could talk freely. "Where's Piper?"

"Umm… I don't know." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Ok, wait what? You and Piper are always together, or know where each other are."

"Yeah I know, but…" Aerrow seemed reluctant to tell Junko.

"Aerrow, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, I know, it's just, Piper and me, had a fight. Again."

"But you never fight."

"I know! Something's wrong. I don't know what, but every time I'm with her she seems distant, and when I ask her what's wrong she gets cold and shouts." Aerrow's face filled with sadness making Junko feel pity for him. _Poor Aerrow, I know how much he loves Piper, and seeing him like this hurts._

"Aerrow, it'll be ok. Piper will come along eventually and everything will be just fine."

"Ok ok. But I hope it's before her birthday."

"Why? What's happening on her birthday?"

"Oh! Um nothing. Why?" He saw the look of suspicion on his face. "Nothing. Really ok."

"Hmm, yea sure fine."

"Anyway, I'm going to go find her now, see you around."

"Yea, see ya." He watched Aerrow go before returning to his food. _Huh. I wonder why he came in here on the first place, I mean he didn't eat anything. _

*Piper's POV*

_Great, I can't believe I acted like that to Aerrow. What's wrong with me? First I almost kiss Finn and second I shout at Aerrow and feel like I want to smack him good. There I go again! I don't want to hit him really, but why do I feel so angry towards him all the time?_

*Knock Knock* "Piper? It's me Aerrow."

_Great. _"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Piper… please."

*Sigh* _I should let him in. _"Fine." She got up and opened the door for him. "Well?" Standing awkwardly against the door frame he looked at her. That look almost made her blush, even today, she felt her cheeks warm.

"Can I talk to you?" he smiled slightly at the sight of her blushing.

"Ok. Continue."

"Have I done something wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? Because if I -"

"Aerrow." She moved forward and slid her arms around him for comfort, not just for him, but both of them. "You haven't done anything wrong, believe me. It's something I've done." _I have to tell him, now better than later. _

"Yeah?"

"Whilst you were gone, I was in the kitchen with Finn and…"

"What happened?" she took this opportunity to sneak a quick look at him. _Thank god he doesn't look mad i don't think I could deal with him shouting._

"Well, we almost….. kissed."

"…."

"Aerrow?"

"….."

"Aerrow!" She felt his arms drop from her waist to his sides and she stepped back in shock. "Aerrow! Please say something!"

"….. Piper?" The look in his eyes of sadness, grief and hurt caused her to break down into a flood of tears.

"Aerrow I'm so sorry. I didn't… we… didn't… I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to. I mean I wasn't planning on-"

"Piper,"

"Please, please, forgive me. Please!"

"Piper!"

"Yeah?" She looked at him slightly, he looked shell shocked.

"It's ok."

"What?"

"It's ok."

"How? How's it ok? I almost kissed FINN!"

"Yeah, I know, but I see you're tormenting yourself enough already. I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Aerrow," She couldn't breathe anymore, she could feel herself falling but never felt the floor as a pair of strong, warm hand pulled her up before she hit the ground. And she only heard one word before she fell into complete blackness.

"Piper!"


End file.
